1. Field of the Invention
The invention especially relates to a heat exchange device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat exchanger for cooling power electronics modules, using a metal foam, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,450, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof. This foam is compressed, prior to its use, so as to obtain a certain alignment of the ligaments so as to promote the flow of air, causing heat exchange, in a particular direction.
A porous structure attached to a carrier by sintering is also known from patent application WO 2008/119696, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof.
Conventionally, a metal foam may comprise a network of metal ligaments forming many cells that allow air to pass from one cell to another.
These metal foams enable very good convective heat exchange from the foam to a heat-transfer fluid (air by way of non-limiting example) because of the high contact area and the relatively chaotic (non-rectilinear) movement of the air.
For an identical exchange performance in air, the volume of the foam required may be about 30% lower than that used for a finned technology.
The invention aims especially to improve heat exchange between a thermal member and a metal foam.